Secret of Grandma Hair
by TantiArakawa
Summary: Ed dan Al melakukan keslahan yang membuat nenk Pinako marah! apa itu? Cari jawabannya hanya disini, R&R please...


**Secret of Grandma Hair**

Hohoho kita bertemu lagi!

Disclamber : (lagi lagi saya harus menulis ini dengan sangat menyesal) FMA hanya milik Mrs. Arakawa seorang!

Sebelum membaca ini saya sarankan minum obat anti gila *plakk* hati-hati ya nak…. (lah?)

"La…la….la…." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi dari sebuah rumah tua di Timur, seorang nenek yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dari umur rumah tersebut menuruni tangga yang mungkin sudah rentan sambil mengelap rambutnya yang tergerai dengan handuk lembut.

Memang agak aneh neneknya Winry atau yang biasa dipanggil nenek Pinako membuka rambutnya, terlihat rabutnya cukup indah (?) ia membelai rambutnya dengan rasa bangga (?) dan duduk dibangku yang berada disamping jendela kayu di kamar Nenek Pinako.

"Oh iya! Sisir ku tertinggal dikamar mandi!" Nenek Pinako beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan perlahan sambil mendengarkan music klasik dari radio pemberian Hohenheim beberapa tahun silam.

**Diluar…..**

"Nenek kami pulang!" Teriak Al sambil mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah tak kekar lagi

"Nenek buka pintunya! Kami lapar~~" Kata Ed yang memegangi perutnya yang kian berkokok (?)

"Sudah lah kita masuk saja kak lagian ini juga rumah kita kok" Al mulai membuka pintu dengan perlahan (karena takut lepas kali ya?) dan Elric bersaudara mulai menyusuri rumah nenek Pinako yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan sejak mereka pergi ke Central.

"Hohoho Al, lihat ada Orange Jelly!" Kata Ed dengan mata berbinar binar menunjuk semangkuk Orange Jelly diatas meja makan

"Bolehkah aku makan?" Kata Ed yang mulutnya telah dibajiri air liur (!)

"Tidak tahu mungkin boleh kan nenek Pinako baik…" Kata Al polos

Tanpa ragu-ragu Ed memakan Orange Jelly tersebut sampai habis bersih

"Aduh Al…. kakak kenyang nih tidur yuk!" Kata Ed dengan mata terpejam (?) yang ternyata sudah tidur

"huft….. kakak….. kenapa kau terasa sangat berat padahal tinggi badanmu tak bertambah 1 mm pun…." Al mulai memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut untuk mencela kakak nya berkali kali sambil mengangkat kakaknya ke kamar terdekat (?)

**Di Kamar Mandi…**

"Akhirnya sisir kesayanganku ketemu juga" Kata Nenek Pinako yang baru menemukan sisir tua yang berumur 40 tahun itu di kamar mandinya

Ia pun turun kebawah, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan rambut yang tergerai dan berterbangan (ea') tertiup angin sepoi dari jendela rumahnya

**"**" Suara teriakan Nenek kian membelah Negara Ametris, otomatis Ed dan Al yang sedang tertidur lelap terbangun dan segera keluar kamar

"Ada apa nek? Kami akan selalu ada untuk melindungi mu!" Kata 2 bersudara itu sambil bergaya seperti akan melawan Furher. Nenek Pinako meliriknya dengan lirikan dendam…..

**"Apa kalian tahu dimana orange jelly nenek?" **Seru nenek dengan effect api api dibelakangnya

"eh… um… tadi…. Ed makan nek, memang kenapa?" Kata Ed yang ketakutan tingkat dewa (?)

"**NENEK TIDAK TERIMA! POKOKNYA NENEK MAU ORANGE JELLY PUNYA NENEK!" **Teriak nenek Pinako dan berlari pergi ke kamarnya

"Kak… ada yang aneh dengan nenek, Pertama biasanya nenek selalu baik dengan kita dan memberikan makanan yang enak, dan kedua….." Al menggantungkan kata kata nya

" Yang kedua?" Kata Ed penasaran

"yang kedua … nenek tidak mengikat rambutnya!" Kata Al yang tiba-tiba histeris

"sungguh?" Kata Ed yang belum sadar

"Betul! Kak!" Kata Ed sambil mengancungkan jari telujuk dan jari tengah nya berberengan.

"Aduuuuh gimana nih, kan kakak gak biasa mengobati (?) nenek yang sedang marah, kalau Kolonel Roy sih gampang tinggal dibawain majalah yang isinya cewek cewek pakai rok mini juga udah seneng *plakk*" Kata Ed yang mengingat ngingat saat Roy ngambek karena tidak diberi mie ramen

"Kita Tanya aja sama Nenek gimana caranya biar dimarah lagi " Kata Al mengungkapkan kata kata polosnya

"ooh gitu ya yaudah yuk!" Kata Ed yang gak kalah polosnya

Akhirnya ahli kimia bersaudara itu berjalan menuju kamar nenek, dan menghampiri nenek yang sedang meringkuk dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut wol

"Nenek…. Gimana sih biar nenek gak marah lagi?" Kata Ed dengan mata Pupies Eyesnya

"Neneeeeek Cuma mau orange jelly" Kata nenek Pinako dengan melas *plaakk*

" Ooh okay! Kita akan membuat Orange jelly special buat nenek!" Kata Al dengan gaya so' kaya Maid *bletakk*

**Di Dapur….**

Gumprang….. prang…

Tentu Elric bersaudara sedang membuat orange jelly untuk nenek Pinako tercinta (ea'), walaupun dengan rumput laut dan sari buah jeruk ngambil sendiri (?) mereka berusaha membuatnya dengan perasaan cinta (ea' author dari tadi cinta cintaan mulu)

"Nah sekarang bahan bahannya udah siap tinggal sentuhan kimia untuk menyelesaikannya" Kata Ed sambil menggosok gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya

"Jrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss" Dan….. orange jelly dengan cinta pun telah jadi dengan bantuan ilmu kimia Ed dan Al

"hohohhohoho sudah jadi tapikan kalau ada buah buah diatasnya kan kurang enak kita tambahin buah buah yuk!" Kata Al yang langsung pergi ke kebun tetangga (?) buat ngambil beberapa buah

"Nah, sudah jadi Al! kita berhasil!" Kata Ed bangga sambil memeluk adiknya itu

"Iya pasti rasanya lezat! Ayo aku panggil nenek dan kakak menyiapkan pirinya ya!" Kata Al bersemangat

"Okay!" Jawab Ed yang segera menyiapkan piring untuk jelly

"Neneeek Pinako yang cantik! (?) Jellynya udah jadi nih!" Kata Al yang memasuki kamar nenek dan langsung disambut oleh senyuman sumringah (?) dari nenek

"Tapi ada syaratnya nek, nenek harus ditutup matanya ya…." Kata Al menggoda

"iya, iya! Gak apa apa kok" Nenek mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, dan Al mulai menutup mata nenek dengan kain hitam yang tiba tiba muncul (?)mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan

Diruang makan tampak Ed tersenyum bangga dan segera menyiapkan bangku untuk nenek

"Hehehehe nenek senengkan udah dibikinkan orange jelly lagi…." Tanya Ed

"iya! Pasti cucu cucu ku!" Jawab nenek ceria dan bertabur senyum

"Dan…..Taraaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Teriak Ed dan Al sambil membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mata nenek Pinako

Tapi yang terjadi… Hening

Perlahan-lahan buah buah yang berada di atas Orange Jelly itu disingkirkan oleh nenek Pinako, Mata Elric bersaudara pun terbelalak

Itu saja belum selesai, tiba tiba nenek Pinako menyisir rambutnya, dipotonglah Orange Jelly itu lalu ditekan-tekan (?) dengan sendok oleh nenek, lalu nenek mengikat rambutnya, dan….

NENEK MEMAKAI ORANGE JELLY ITU UNTUK GEL RAMBUTNYAAAAAAAAA!

"….." Elric bersaudara hanya terdiam, tak dapat berkata apa apa

"Terimaksih Ed dan Al….. sekarang kan rambut nenek kembali cantik (?)" Kata nenek Pinako dengan senyum yang sangat manis (?)

"A….. a….. a…. iya… sa… sa…. Sama sama…" Kata Ed terbata-bata sedangkan Al hanya mematung

Ya ya ya, berkat Orange Jelly sejak saat itu Ed dan Al mengetahui rahasia nenek Pinako untuk menjaga rambutnya. Nenek oh….. nenek (?)

Huft… akhirnya fic kedua saya sudah selesai, anehkan? Pastinya! Dan masih banyak sekali kekurangan dari fic saya oleh sebab itu maka (?) Review lah~~~


End file.
